Humon Stadium
by Anime Dreamer36
Summary: What if the Pokemon were the ones who used the humans to battle instead!? :)


****

Humon Stadium 

By Anime Dreamer36   
  


_ Author's Note: This is my very first fan fic! ^_^_   
  
  


The crowd of pokemon roared and cheered as the battle announcer entered Humon Stadium. He was a Dragonite, dressed in the official Humon League suit, and held two flags, a red one and a green one, one in each hand. 

"Ladies and gentlemon," he announced, as the crowd slowly ceased their loud cheers, "today at Humon Stadium, the battle is between two rival pokemon, Pikachu and Meowth. They will battle using only three Humons each with no time limit." 

Dragonite shifted his gaze toward the left entrance to the stadium and then to the right. "Okay, the challengers may enter!" he shouted and raised both flags high in the air. The audience cheered even louder than before as Pikachu entered the stadium from the right entrance, and Meowth entered from the left entrance. The challengers stopped once they reached their place at the painted white marks on the stadium grounds, which indicated where they shall stand while battling. 

"Yer goin' down, Pika-chump," Meowth snarled at Pikachu. "My Rocket-type Humons are gonna pulverize yer Twerp-types!" 

"Well, we'll just see about that!" Pikachu retorted. "I'm a much better Humon trainer than you think I am!" 

Before Meowth and Pikachu could begin a battle of their own, Dragonite stepped between them, paused for a moment while the two rival pokemon posed, ready to battle, then raised both flags high in the air. "Begin now!" he shouted. 

The crowd of pokemon roared loudly and raised their arms up in excitement(or wings, or paws, or leaves) as Pikachu and Meowth both threw their first Humo Balls dramatically high in air. The red and grey balls with a large, yellow 'H' on the center of them, soared, and then slowly fell back towards the ground. To the audience, it seemed like forever before the Humo Balls opened up and the anticipated white light from each one released the Humon inside. 

"Ash, I choose you!" Pikachu shouted as the Twerp-type Humon appeared before him. 

"Go, Jessie!" Meowth yelled as the Rocket-type Humon took her place in the arena. 

"I'd better find out about this one," Pikachu said as he took out his Humodex. 

"Jessie, the Rocket Girl Humon. She's the beautiful female member of the Rocket-type Humons. Her brilliant mind is surpassed only by her style and personality." 

"That's not very helpful," Pikachu sighed as he put down his Humodex. Meanwhile, Meowth was checking out his Humodex as well. 

"Ash, the Twerp Boy Humon. Brave and stubborn, yet haplessly clueless. He fearlessly takes on any opponent. Scientists are constantly debating whether he does this out of courage or stupidity." 

"It should be easy ta beat this mentally challenged Twerp!" Meowth thought out loud. "Go, Jessie! Use yer Hair Whip!" 

Jessie leaped up high and extended her long, crimson hair towards Ash, who stood nervously, awaiting his trainer's order. 

"Ash, hurry! Dodge it!" Pikachu shouted. Ash clumsily tried to jump out of the way, but he tripped on his own feet, and the Hair Whip sharply slapped down on the side of his face. 

"All right!" Meowth gushed happily. Ash painfully stood up, rubbing his sore cheek. 

"C'mon, Ash! Fight back!" Pikachu commanded. "Use Hat Boomerang!" 

Ash took off his red cap, flattened it down so that its edges were sharp, then swiftly tossed it at Jessie. But Jessie leaped out of the way just in time and the hat bounced harmlessly off the ground and sailed back to Ash's hand. 

"Ha! I told ya I'd win!" Meowth taunted. "Jessie has much more Speed than Ash!" 

"Well, Ash still has another good attack!" Pikachu exclaimed. "Ash, use your Spaced Look!" 

Ash closed his eyes to concentrate for a moment. Then, opened them wide and without expression as he stared intently and vacantly at Jessie with his Spaced Look. Jessie backed away nervously as she steadily began to lose her balance and concentration to Ash's attack. 

"Yes! It's working! You've got her totally spooked, Ash! Good job!" Pikachu shouted encouragment to his Humon. 

"Jessie! Don't stand fer that! Knock dat runt on his rear! Use yer Hot Tempered Rage!" Meowth commanded as he clenched his paws together in determination. 

Jessie shook her head to clear it. Then, she stood still and closed her eyes tightly to power up for her strongest attack. 

"What's that?!" Pikachu asked worridley as Ash looked towards him pleadingly for help. 

"Jessie's strongest attack!" Meowth said as he stood up proudly, confident that the win would be his. "Now, Jessie! Get ready to release it!" 

Focusing all of her anger and negative feelings, Jessie's temper rose above normal and she finally opened her eyes, which glowed a fiery shade of red. Ash fearfully backed away, not knowing if he could dodge such a menacing looking attack. 

"Uh....uh...." Pikachu stammered, uncertain as to what to tell Ash. 

"Now, attack!" Meowth yelled as he raised a demanding paw at Ash. In the blink of an eye, Jessie streaked toward Ash like a lightning bolt, running so fast, she looked like a red blur. Before the Twerp could blink, she rammed into him like a rampaging Tauros. The force of the blow knocked Ash several feet away, and he landed with a thud in the center of the arena, his eyes swirling like a Poliwhirl's belly. 

"Ash has Fainted!" Dragonite announced as he raised the red flag towards Meowth. "Meowth wins the first round!" 

"Yeah! We did it!" Meowth cheered, as he and Jessie jumped for joy. 

"Ash, return." Pikachu said disappointedly as he recalled his defeated Humon back to his Humo Ball. Meowth gave a victorious snicker at Pikachu, who scowled and pulled out another Humo Ball. 

"Misty, I choose you!" Pikachu said as he tossed the Humo Ball high. Misty appeared in a flash of light, ready to battle. 

"Heh, anoda(another) Twerp-type. I knew it!" Meowth said as took out his Humodex. 

"Misty, the Twerp Girl Humon. She perfers to be trained by water pokemon, but don't let her size fool you. She can be quite a formidable opponent when provoked." 

"Okay," Meowth began as he turned back toward the arena, "Jessie, give dat brat a Hair Whip!" 

Jessie extended her hair again, and lashed it towards Misty. But Misty abruptly leaped out of the way before it hit her. 

"Ha! I've got the advantage now!" Pikachu cheered. "Misty is much faster than Jessie! Now Misty, use your Nagging Attack!" 

Misty stood still for a moment to focus her attack's power. Then, she unleashed it in the form of dozens of images of her angry face, each one yelling and nagging something incoherent, but repetitive and loud enough to drive even the most powerful Humon crazy! The shouting head images surrounded Jessie, and she cowered and covered her face as they nagged and nagged. 

"I tink I'm in trouble," Meowth said sadly as he watched the battle work in Pikachu's favor. "C'mon Jessie! Don't let dat Twerp beat ya!" But Jessie was too Confused from the attack to fight back. 

"Now's your chance to finish it, Misty!" Pikachu said happily. "Use your Togepi Throw!" A large, round ball with Togepi-like markings on it appeared in Misty's hand. She chucked the heavy ball right at Jessie. The ball hit her with tremendous force and knocked her up in the air. 

"Oh no! Jessie, return!" Meowth shouted as he pulled out a Humo Ball and recalled Jessie into it before she hit the ground. 

"Jessie has Fainted! Victory to Pikachu!" Dragonite declared as he raised the green flag towards Pikachu. 

"Way to go, Misty! We did it!" Pikachu cheered. 

"Don't celebrate jus' 'cause ya beat me once," Meowth warned Pikachu as he tossed another Humo Ball. "Go! James!" 

In a flash of light, Meowth's second Rocket-type Humon appeared. Pikachu promptly whipped out his Humodex. 

"James, the Rocket Guy Humon. He has the looks of a movie star, the agility of an athlete, and a head that's too small for his brain(?)" 

"All right, Misty," Pikachu said as he turned back to the battle, "try another Togepi Throw!" Misty readied another Togepi ball. But Meowth thought fast. 

"Hurry James! Before she can throw it, use yer Rose Dance!" 

James whipped out an over sized rose and waved it vigorously from side to side. The petals and thorns began to loosen. He turned the rose towards Misty, who was about to throw the Togepi ball. But before she could, the petals and thorns flew from the rose and pelted her repeatedly. The pain and shock caused Misty to drop the ball, which rolled away from the arena. 

"Oh, no! C'mon Misty! Break away from it!" Pikachu commanded. Misty tried to side step the incoming petals and thorns, but to no avail. Finally, they stopped, and the rose disappeared. 

"Misty, c'mon. You can do it!" Pikachu encouraged. But the powerful Rose Dance had left Misty slightly Paralyzed and unable to attack. 

"Now's my chance!" Meowth exclaimed. "James, use yer Crossdress Attack!" James waved his hand and a large curtain appeared all around him. All that could be seen from around the curtain were his Rocket-type clothes that he was changing out of, as he hung them on the side of the curtain. 

Meanwhile, Misty was trying to pull herself together after that last attack. When she finally came to her senses, the curtain fell, and James stood before her, in his infamous bikini bathing suit, complete with....... inflatables(that's gotta be the scariest attack!). Pikachu gulped as sweat formed on his crimson cheeks. Before he could shout a command to Misty, she turned white as a Seel at such an unpleasant sight, and Fainted. 

"Ugh! Misty, return!" Pikachu said, recalling Misty as James quickly changed back to his original attire. 

"Misty has Fainted! Another win for Meowth!" Dragonite proclaimed, gesturing with the red flag towards Meowth. 

"Oh yeah! Who's da top cat!" Meowth cheered as he and James exchanged proud looks. "Now dat pesky lightning rat is down ta his last Humon." 

"I still have a chance," Pikachu said, throwing down another Humo Ball. "Brock, I choose you!" Brock appeared in the arena, ready to battle. 

"Dis one actually looks decent," Meowth thought as he took out his Humodex. 

"Brock, the Love Struck Humon. He's mature, peace-loving, and doesn't like violence. However, he has an extreme weakness to Girl Humons." 

"C'mon James! You can beat dat goil(girl) crazed fool!" Meowth shouted. "Use Rose Dance again!" James unleashed another giant rose. But Pikachu was prepared. 

"Brock, shatter that rose with your Rock-Hard Punch!" he ordered. Brock raised his right fist, which became covered with a coat of a hard, rocky substance, like that of a Geodude's skin. He thrust the fist into the rose, which immediatley broke in two, and fell uselessly to the ground. 

"Yikes! Thwarted!" Meowth fumed. "C'mon, James! Try again!" James readied another rose. 

"Brock, use Squinting Stare!" Pikachu commanded. Brock narrowed his brown eyes(as far as they could narrow without disappearing completely), and stared intently into James' emerald ones. James suddenly felt a whole wave of weariness overtake him, and he instantly fell Asleep. 

"All right! It worked!" Pikachu cheered. 

"C'mon, James! Wake up!" Meowth pressed on, but in vain. 

"James is unable to battle. Another victory to Pikachu!" Dragonite said, raising the green flag towards Pikachu. "The challengers are now down to just one Humon each." 

"Don't get too over confident," Meowth said smugly to Pikachu as he recalled James and took out another Humo Ball. "I've got a secret weapon. A Humon you'll never be able ta beat!" He tossed the final Humo Ball up high. "Go! Giovanni!" Once the usual flash of light faded, the tall and dark Humon was revealed. 

"What is that?!" Pikachu asked in surprise as he checked his Humodex. 

"Giovanni, the sinister Boss Rocket Humon and most powerful of all the Rocket-types. Not much is known of his personality, but very few Humons stand a chance of beating him." 

"That doesn't scare me!" Pikachu said, trying not to sound distraught. "Brock, use your Rock-Hard Punch again!" Brock lunged at Giovanni with his stone-plated fist, but the Boss Rocket just stood still and calm, with a hint of trickery in his crafty smile. 

"Giovanni, use yer Cold Glare!" Meowth commanded. Giovanni tilted his head slightly down so that his line of sight was parallel to Brock's. He then stood perfectly immobile, his Cold Stare never leaving Brock's eyes(what eyes?). Brock ceased his attack and cautiously backed away. 

"Brock, don't look at him!" Pikachu shouted. But Giovanni's glare was so intense, Brock just couldn't move his eyes away. The look on Giovanni's face was so cruel and lifeless, yet so lethal that Brock just couldn't stand it anymore! He quickly turned and dashed away from the center of the arena and dove back into his Humo Ball. 

"Brock, you can't give up!" Pikachu shouted at Brock's Humo Ball, but the Love Struck Humon was too freaked to continue. 

"Brock refuses to battle. Victory and winner of the entire match goes to Meowth!" Dragonite declared, raising both flags high above Meowth's head. 

"I won! I won! Who's da Mon now?" Meowth cheered ecstatically as the crowd of pokemon roared and cheered. 

"I lost...." Pikachu said sorrowfully as he sadly turned and walked away toward the exit of Humon Stadium. 

* * *

Ash awoke with a start as he abrutly sat up in his sleeping bag and tried to catch his breath. Misty and Brock were awakened by his sudden movement, and turned towards their friend. 

"What's wrong, Ash?" Misty asked between a yawn. 

"I had a really strange dream...." Ash began. 

"I had a really great one," Brock said as he happily looked up at the star covered night sky. "I dreamed that Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny wanted to date me!" 

Before Misty could tell Brock what an unrealistic dream that was, the trio heard a rustling in the bushes nearby. 

"Who's there?" Ash shouted demandingly as he, Misty, and Brock slowly stood up. 

"Be quiet, James. They'll hear you!" said a familiar voice. 

"But there's a Wurmple chewing on my boot!" said as equally familiar voice. 

"Team Rocket! What are you doing there?" Ash yelled angrily as the two Rockets emerged from the bush. 

"Prepare for trouble, at midnight!" Jessie said. 

"And make it double, by the moonlight!" James said as he pulled the Wurmple off his boot. 

"It's the middle of the night! Can't you bother us in the morning!" Ash asked impatiently. "Besides, I'm trying to recover from this strange dream I had." He sat back down and picked up his hat. After staring at it for a few seconds, he finally said "That's weird. I suddenly have an urge to throw my hat like a boomereng." 

"And why do I feel like punching someone?" Brock said as he looked at his right fist quizzically. 

"And I suddenly have the urge to roll Togepi up in a ball and throw him." Misty said, looking at the sleeping Spike Ball pokemon at her side. 

Jessie leaned against a tree and absent-mindedly fondled her hair. "You know, with a little more hair spray, my hair would make a keen whip." 

James suddenly had a thought. "I should wear that bikini of mine more often. I never realized how fashionable it is!" Everyone stared at him. 

Pikachu, who had been asleep the whole time, gave a sleepy "Chaa" and rolled over. This caught Ash's attention, and he scratched his favorite pokemon behind the ears. But, as Pikachu turned, Ash noticed three round objects cradled in Pikachu's paws. 

"What are these?" he asked as he looked at them more closely. Meanwhile, Jessie and James had found that Meowth, to, had been sleeping the whole time in the bushes. 

"He's so lazy!" Jessie said as she pulled the Scratch Cat pokemon out of the bushes and laid him on the grass. 

"...yes...I will have some fried Ledyba liver...." Meowth mumbled in his sleep and rolled over. 

"Hey, what are those?" James asked, noting three round objects in Meowth's paws. He picked one up and examined it, Ash, doing the same with the ones that he'd found. In a few minutes, the mysterious round objects had captured everyone's curiousity. 

"What are they?" Misty asked. "Some kind of Poke Ball?" 

Ash looked at the foreign objects in disbelief. "It can't be..." he muttered as he, Misty, Brock, Jessie, and James stared at the strange red and grey balls with the large yellow 'H' on the center of them.   
  


****

The End


End file.
